footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Arsenal F.C. season
Unai Emery | stadium = Emirates Stadium | final_position = [[Premier League 2019–20|Premier League TBD]] | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = EFL Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | cup3 = UEFA Europa League | cup_placement3 = ''Group Stage'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is Arsenal's 28th season in the Premier League, 104th overall season in the top flight and 100th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club are participating in the Premier League, the FA Cup, the EFL Cup. Review Pre-season Arsenal began their off-season by completing some squad alterations. Bernd Leno, Reiss Nelson, Joe Willock, Eddie Nketiah, Emile Smith Rowe and Matt Macey all received new squad numbers, the latter five being promoted to the first team from the academy. Arsenal’s preseason tour got off to a shaky start with club captain, Laurent Koscielny, refusing to travel. He believed that over his 9 years of service to the club, he had earned the right to terminate his contract despite still having a year left. This lead to the club taking disciplinary actions, which included stripping Koscielny of the club captaincy. Arsenal’s only summer signing was young Brazilian forward, Gabriel Martinelli, for a £6,000,000 fee. The summer was dominated by headlines stating that Arsenal’s transfer budget was only £45,000,000. Despite lots of major outlets reporting on this, it was revealed that the budget was actually closer to £100,000,000. The lack of budget and ambition from owner Stan Kroenke, lead many fans to grow infuriated, and begin protesting his ownership with the hashtag #WeCareDoYou. Arsenal will feature in the Emirates Cup for the first time since 2017. Arsenal will also feature in a friendly game against the Angers SCO to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the French club's creation. Arsenal will also play against Barcelona on the Joan Gamper Trophy at the Camp Nou. Players |nb=ESP |n=2 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=181 |g=7 |e=2023 |f=Academy}} |nb=EGY |n=4 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2016 |a=89 |g=2 |e=2022 |f=£7.4M |tw=w}} |nb=GRE |n=5 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2018|a=40 |g=3 |e=2021 |f= £14.8M |}} |nb=FRA|n=6 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=353 |g=27 |e=2020 |f=£8.5M|notes=Captain}} |nb=ARM |n=7 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2018 |a=56 |g=9 |e=2021 |f=Swap deal |tw=w}} |nb=FRA |n=9 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2017 |a=88 |g=36 |e=2022 |f=£46.5M}} |nb=GER |n=10 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=231 |g=43 |e=2021 |f=£42.5M|notes=Vice-captain}} |nb=URU |n=11 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=50 |g=2|e=2023 |f=£26.4M}} |nb=COL |n=13 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=70 |g=0 |e=2020 |f=£3.2M}} |nb=GAB |n=14 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=65 |g=41 |e=2021 |f=£56.0M |tw=w |notes=Current record signing}} |nb=ENG |n=15|pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=68 |g=2 |e=2023 |f=Academy}} |nb=ENG |n=16 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=60 |g=1 |e=2023 |f=£2.0M}} |nb=NGA |n=17 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2015 |a=149 |g=15 |e=2022 |f=Academy}} |nb=ESP |n=18 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=248 |g=10 |e=2019 |f=£8.5M |tw=w}} |nb=GER |n=19 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=36 |g=0 |e=2023 |f=£19.2M}} |nb=GER |n=20 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=115 |g=8 |e=2021 |f=£35.0M}} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=83 |g=3 |e=2022 |f=£16.0M}} |nb=ENG|n=25 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=69 |g=1 |e=2020 |f=£1.0M}} |nb=ARG|n=26 |pos=GK |eu=n |age= |s=2010 |a=14 |g=0 |e=2022 |f=Academy}} |nb=GRE |n=27 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=7 |g=0 |e=2023 |f=£1.8M |tw=w}} |nb=FRA |n=29 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2018 |a=48 |g=1 |e=2023 |f=£7.0M}} |nb=BIH |n=31 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2017 |a=72 |g=5 |e=2022 |f=Free}} |nb=SUI |n=34 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2016 |a=134 |g=11 |e=2023 |f=£30.0M|notes=Vice-captain}} |nb=JPN |n=— |pos=FW |eu=n |age= |s=2016 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2020 |f=£0.8M}} Transfers Transfers in Transfer out Loans Out Club Kits Adidas were announced as Arsenal's kit supplier as of the start of the season. This marks the first time since the 1993-94 season that Adidas have been the kit supplier to the club. Supplier: Adidas / Sponsor: Fly Emirates / Sleeve Partner: Visit Rwanda Squad statistics Appearances and goals Goalscorers Disciplinary record Pre-season Friendlies |team2 = Arsenal |score = 3–3 |report = Report |goals1 = Marsh , Mingoia , McDonnell |goals2 = Smith , John-Jules |stadium = Meadow Park |location = Borehamwood, Hertfordshire, England |attendance = 2,766 |referee = |result = D }} |team2 = Arsenal |score = 0–3 |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Saka Olayinka Martinelli |stadium = Dick's Sporting Goods Park |location = Commerce City, Colorado |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |team2 = Arsenal |score = v |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Raymond Kopa |location = Angers, France |attendance= |referee = |result = }} International Champions Cup |team2 = Arsenal |score = v |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Dignity Health Sports Park |location = Carson, California |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |team2 = Roma |score = v |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Bank of America Stadium |location = Charlotte, North Carolina |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} |team2 = Arsenal |score = v |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = FedExField |location = Washington D.C., United States |attendance = |referee = |result = |stack = yes }} Emirates Cup |team2 = Lyon |score = v |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Joan Gamper Trophy |team2 = Arsenal |score = v |report = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Camp Nou |location = Barcelona, Spain |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Competitions Overview {|class="wikitable" style="text-align:left" |- !rowspan=2 style="width:140px;"|Competition !colspan=8|Record |- !style="width:30px;"| !style="width:30px;"| !style="width:30px;"| !style="width:30px;"| !style="width:30px;"| !style="width:30px;"| !style="width:30px;"| !style="width:50px;"| |- |Premier League |- |FA Cup |- |EFL Cup |- |Europa League |- !Total Premier League League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches On 13 June 2019, the Premier League fixtures were announced. Category:Arsenal F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 English Club seasons